Kissing Jack Harkness
by hazydaze
Summary: A series of drabbles written for my friend on her birthday. Jack looks back on some of the most interesting kisses his had. JackxRealJack, JackxTen, JackxOwen and JackxGwen


A/N: A series of drabbly type things for Chloe on her birthday. This are her pairings, written in this order Jack/Jack, Jack/Ten, Jack/Owen and Jack/Gwen.

TW

Jack had lived a long time. A very long time and in that time he had known only a few moments of pure pleasure. But he felt it in every kiss and there had been some amazing kisses over the years.

It was easy for him to recall the one and only kiss with the real Captain Jack Harkness. That kiss had been sweet and unsure but full of passion. Sometimes if he closed his eyes he could still feel the Captain's hesitant breath as Jack leaned into him. He could still feel his slightly quivering lips despite his feelings for Jack the Captain had been nervous, it was still so new to him.

Jack smiled as he remembered his own feelings, his own worry and fear of rejection. But it all vanished the moment their lips touched, their hands grasped at the other, needing some kind of anchor against the raging emotion. For Jack it was like suddenly he couldn't get enough of the Captain, he knew that all they had was this moment and he was going to cling to it for dear life.

But it had to end. Like all amazing things Jack had to let go, had to take a breath, had to return through the Rift. For days after all Jack could feel was that pressure of the Captain's lips and the flush of their pressed bodies.

He knew it would be something he would take with him into eternity but it wasn't the only kiss that had made into Jack's vastly long list of memories…

TW

But not all of the kisses that Jack reflected upon had been the result of negative or complicated reasons. Jack let out a broad grin as he thought back to when he kissed the regenerated Doctor.

"Doctor." Jack said as he turned to leave. He had been watching the new version intently since he had been back. He still didn't ever quite know what he was going to get and Jack had never been one to shy away from a challenge.

"Hmm?" The Doctor mumbled as he examined a panel on the TARDIS.

"I'm going to kiss you." Jack told him easily.

"What? No! Jack, don't - Don't you dare!" The Doctor stumbled. His eyebrows almost shot up to his crazy, sticking out mop of hair. The Doctor's eyes darted nervously around him as he took a weak step back.

"What? It's harmless - scientific inquiry." Jack told him.

"How is kissing me scientific?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Well I kissed your last regeneration and now I need…to compare." Jack shrugged.

"Compare…" The Doctor began until Jack pulled him forward by his tie.

"Doctor, this new regeneration of yours…talks to much." Jack slowly brushed his lips against the Doctor's who remained slightly rigid. But Jack slowly pulled back the Doctor instinctively followed him, more responsive than Jack would have thought. After several seconds of that the Doctor almost jumped back a foot.

"Right! Nothing I won't do for science!" The Doctor chirped, Jack just stood there agape as the Doctor carried on.

Jack laughed to himself as he replayed the memory a few times. The Doctor was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. But still Jack was grateful for the love he shared with the Doctor, they were family for always. Right down to the 'your -so-wrong-my-spaceship-rejected-you's'.

Jack sighed as another image popped into his head. Who said trips down memory lane weren't fun?

TW

Jack also thought about some of the more unexpected kisses in his lifetime. Not that he shouldn't have expected them, he surrounded himself with some of the most gorgeous people in the universe. Just time, effort and sometimes inclination had not been on his side.

But in the long list, one of the most surprising was Owen Harper.

Licking his lips absently he thought about when he thought about kissing Owen. It had been right after his death and subsequent resurrection. Owen had been raging in their cell and yes they did happen to lock lips before his 'incident', Jack still had nightmares about that.

Owen had been particularly ranting about sex. Eating and sex. After that Jack hadn't paid any attention until Owen started to complain that he would never feel horny again.

Jack cocked his eyebrow, "Owen?"

"What? What the fuck now? I want to commiserate my complete and utter lack of hard-on." Owen was referring to the events of earlier that evening Jack realised.

"Owen." Jack said firmly as Owen continued to pace and rant until Jack grabbed his shoulder, stilling him. Owen turned to face Jack as his lips descended on Owen's. The kiss was harsh and unforgiving, Jack refusing to let Owen pity himself and Owen's anger at Jack for what he had done. At some point Owen had ended up with his back against the wall and Jack's knee between his legs. Jack could feel Owen's groin pressing against his thigh as Owen tried to twisted away from him.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I can even raise the dead." Jack laughed as he let Owen go, Owen remained pressed against the wall.

"Fuck off Harkness." Owen said with a certain amount of venom that Jack knew he didn't mean.

"Oh I think we can do better than that." Jack said with a sly wink.

Again Jack's own laughter filled his ears, he missed Owen, his death had been a several shock and jolt to the system. Plus it was a crying shame as Owen was a fucking great kisser.

TW

Jack thought about all the he had kissed but the were very few people who had kissed him. It was like you can lead a horse to water but you couldn't force it to drink. Jack let laughter rumble in his chest.

He, himself had given life with his kiss but had never felt such grace in return until Gwen. Gwen Cooper, PC Gwen Cooper…Gwen Williams. Jack thought back to that…dark time for him, them all. Jack had made his choice to stand up against the evil, Abbadon, because that was what he sign up for when he begun running Torchwood Three. Jack could still her Gwen's sobs and wails as he lay on the cold harsh ground. He had thought, part of him had hoped, he would die that day. So that he could be free of his curse.

But it was not meant to be. Jack could almost feel were his own yells were ripped from his throat as his life-force battled against 'the coming darkness'. Jack finally felt himself slip into the abyss, the dark non-place he spent his time in when he 'died' even if it was for a few moments it felt like centuries. In that time he had felt his sanity slip from him, he begged, he sobbed for his freedom.

Never to return to the dark place, he thought.

Like an angel from the sky, Jack felt a gentle press of lips against his own. At first a shy fluttering against his pale dead lips but it became surer, powerful as it dragged him back up from the pit of the abyss.

He had told Gwen, thank you , never told her what for but just the words but even then he didn't think they were enough. In all of the kisses, only she, had brought him back to life. For that he would be eternally grateful.

But as fun as it was remembering the old kisses, for a guy like Jack, there would always be time to make more memories.

Fin


End file.
